Home: A Larry Stylinson Story
by boufantgirl
Summary: Louis and Harry met during the x-factor. This is a story about how their friendship became love.


**Home**

They met each other on the 11 July 2010 at the X factor auditions in Manchester. Louis had awoken very early and caught the train with his girlfriend Hannah. He had decided not tell anyone in his family about the audition, just in case he didn't get through.

Harry had travelled with his mother as it had been her idea in the first place for him to try out. She he had recorded his original audition which he had put online all those months ago remarking at how distinctive his voice was.

There were hundreds, if not thousands of people that day at the audition. They had to meet the producers first and perform to them before they could sing in front of the judges. Both boys were successful and learned straight away that they would perform for the judges.

This is where fate steps in with a helping hand. Both boys were waiting to see the judges. Harry was incredibly nervous and said to his mum that he had to go to the toilet for a moment and that he wouldn't be long. As he entered the toilet he saw a few people milling around. Harry went up to the sinks and took in a shuddering breath. Harry turned round to leave and bumped into someone who was walking towards the sinks '_oops_' he said and smiled at the boy. '_Hi_' the boy responded. It was Louis and Harry's first meeting. Harry couldn't help but notice how striking the boy he had bumped into was.

They walked out together in conversation talking about what the other did, where they lived and making small talk. Louis suddenly stated that he had seen Harry singing and that he was really good. Harry had snorted obviously embarrassed by this revelation shared by the other boy. Louis then took his phone out and asked for a picture of Harry, announcing that if Harry got famous, which was likely by the way, he would have a picture of him before. Harry had laughed and let the boy photograph him. Louis then said that they should swap numbers so they could let each other know if they got through.

Both boys went on to have their auditions and received enough votes to take them through to Boot Camp.

Later that evening, Louis and Hannah were on the train travelling back to Doncaster. Hannah had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago and Louis had been too wired to do the same. He was playing with his phone and found the picture of Harry, The Harry Styles, he smiled to himself. He looked at how beautiful the boy was. He had a mop of dark curly hair and stunning green eyes. He quickly glanced at Hannah to check she was sleeping and guiltily went to his contacts. He found Harry's number and clicked to send a message. He stared at the blank screen, then quickly typed;

'_Don't forget me when your famous! I got through too_, guess I'll see you at boot camp. Louis ; )'

Harry had not long arrived home and his mum was in the kitchen making tea for them. He felt his phone vibrate and opened up the message. Seeing it was from Louis a large smile swept across his face and a giggle escaped his lips. His mum suddenly spoke from the kitchen, '_what are you laughing at?_' she sang,

'_Just got a message from someone I met at the auditions_' Harry replied.

The boys continued to text each other over the next week or so leading up to boot camp. Louis even called Harry the night before they had to travel down to London to find out what time he would be arriving.

It was the 22 July and both boys arrived in Wembley for boot camp. Each of the contestants had to share a room with another that was in their group. This was done alphabetically so there would be no arguing. Once again fate helped out, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson found out that they would be sharing. Both boys were quietly very pleased with this arrangement. They left the arena and went to the hotel to leave their bags. They were told to practice a song and be ready early in the morning to sing in front of the judges.

Louis closed the door as he followed Harry into the room. Suddenly it seemed so quiet between them. Louis was the first to break the silence by laughing at how awkward the moment was. Harry turned round and began laughing too. Their eyes caught for a moment and both boys had the same inner thought, 'he has beautiful eyes'.

That evening they spent it just the two of them, resisting all the noise that was coming from other rooms on the floor. They practiced their song and talked about growing up. They realised how much they had in common and how easy it was talk to one another.

Boot camp went fast, contestants gradually learned they were unsuccessful but both Harry and Louis managed to get through to the end of last day of singing in front of the judges. All the remaining contestants left the arena early to head back to the hotel. There was nothing more they could do but wait to find out on the last day what their fate would be.

The hotel was in a party mood, as everyone was celebrating that this was the last night. Louis managed to get some beers and Harry and some others, in fact Niall (the Irish boy) included, stayed away from much of the raucous behaviour and stayed in Louis and Harry's room drinking.

Harry had drunk alcohol before a few times but may be it was the all the excitement, it was definitely having a greater effect on him than he remembered. Harry was sat on his bed, can in hand, next to a couple of other contestants. He found himself in awe of the older boy across the room sitting on his bed. Louis had this way of lighting up a room. He had impressions, jokes and songs – his energy was infectious and all Harry could do was admire him from across the room.

Louis glanced over at Harry and their eyes caught for a moment, eventually Louis smiled and Harry smiled back.

When the others gradually started to head to bed and left Harry and Louis alone, again that silence was back as the boys got ready for bed. This time it was a more comfortable silence. Neither boy wanted to say what they were thinking which was 'will we see each other again after tomorrow?'

Suddenly Louis spoke, '_Harry_?'

'_Yeah_' answered Harry quietly.

'_I don't want to sleep alone, please sleep in my bed_' the older boy had whined.

Harry froze for a second while he was putting his shirt away in his suitcase. He stood and turned round, seeing the timid and childlike expression on Louis face, Harry literally melted and nodded his head.

Harry suddenly felt nerves in his stomach, he wasn't sure why, may be it was the beer – he had shared beds with friends and even a girl once, but for some reason this was different. As he climbed into the narrow bed next to Louis he suddenly felt very awake. He could hear Louis breathing and feel the heat coming off his body next to him. Eventually Harry drifted off into an unsettled sleep.

The following day was surreal. Both Louis and Harry learned that they hadn't made it through to the judge's houses. They were completed crushed to say the least. They were about to leave the arena to head on their long journeys home when a producer suddenly appeared saying that 5 boys and 4 girls were being called back to see the judges. Louis' heart leapt into his throat as he glanced round to see Harry's tear stained face suddenly look over at him.

The producer called 4 girls names first and then she started with the boys – '_Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Harry Styles_' – Louis shot a smile at Harry who looked anxiously back at him – '_Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson_'. Louis and Harry smiled giddily at one another wondering what was about to happen. Had they been given another chance?

On stage in front of the judges with the other contestants, it was announced that two groups would be formed and they had a few weeks to sort things out before the judge's houses. Louis leapt into Harry's arms so happy that they were going to stay together.

Harry immediately called his mum to tell her the news. She suggested that all the boys come up to the 'bungalow' before the judges houses. Harry agreed and called the boys together, '_you can come to mine so we can get to know each other_' he announced. All the boys agreed.

A week later and all the boys had arrived at Harry's family home. It was quite large and it turned out the 'bungalow' was a single story building at the end of the garden. It had two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. There was also a swimming pool next to it which the boys excitedly couldn't wait to try out.

Harry's mum was happy to leave them to it, they were out of the way and so the noise was kept to a minimum. The boys spent the time asking each other questions and getting to know each other. They sang songs as Niall had brought his guitar and was actually very accomplished. They worked out some arrangements for some songs that they could use during the next stage. But most of all they messed around and had a lot of fun.

Once again Harry and Louis found themselves sharing a bed. Louis had remarked at how this becoming a 'bit of a habit' and Harry had blushed. The other boys commented on how Harry and Louis seemed so close considering they hadn't known each other for long. But Harry and Louis just smiled.

It was the last night before all the boys went home, they would have one last week before the judges houses to spend with their families and they would be reunited at Heathrow airport to learn who their judge was going to be and where they would be headed.

They sat outside in the cool summer evening around the fire sharing a bottle of vodka which Louis had snuck in. It was already dark. Harry and Louis were huddled on a chair sharing a blanket and every now and then, Louis would quietly whisper silly comments into Harry's ear which sent shiver through Harry's body as they giggled. The other boys were becoming used to witnessing this closeness between the two boys. Louis had a girlfriend and Harry had spoken about the girls he had been involved with, so this was surely just how best male friends behaved around one another.

The vodka was beginning to have an effect, even Liam had had a couple of swigs to join in.

'_I want to know who here is a virgin?_' Louis had chirped out of the blue '_but, as I asked it first, I shall answer first_' he paused '_well, I am the oldest, and I am no longer a virgin, I lost mine when I was 16 to my then girlfriend, there, who is next?_'

Harry took a swig of vodka and passed the bottle on to Zayn and said '_I lost my virginity when I was 15 to a girl at school… but now is as good a time as any to let you guys know… I'm actually bisexual, or at least I have kissed a couple of guys….so…. I hope this doesn't make things weird now…._' Harry trailed off.

Louis answered for all the boys when he said '_That's well cool, every boy band needs a gay one…_' he said smiling and accepting. All the other boys had muttered similar sentiments and the conversation moved on. Louis was still thinking about what Harry had said, at the time he had been struggling to understand his own feelings for boys and wasn't ready to talk about this yet. The other boys didn't know that he too had kissed boys before. He found himself resenting Harry's confidence and lack of shyness about himself.

Harry suddenly spoke up loud, shaking Louis from his thoughts, Harry slurred slightly '_I know what we should be called_' leaving a dramatic pause - '_what then_?' Liam asked soberly, irritated by Harry's slowness '_One Direction, we should be called One Direction_' the boys fell quiet all thinking when Louis quickly replied '_Yes! That's it – it's perfect, we are going in one direction… up!_' They all laughed and agreed that they were now known as One Direction.

That night they went to bed late, or early in the morning and as Louis and Harry got ready for their last nights sleep together, it was Louis' turn to shiver. They both got into bed and Louis rolled onto his side, into the position that they had been sleeping in, in order not to touch – when suddenly Louis felt Harry's breath against the back of his bare neck and back. Louis managed to suppress a moan as the sensation made his body shiver and his stomach churn. Then suddenly he felt an arm snake its way over his stomach and a large sigh. Louis instinctively wriggled back until the boys were closely spooning together and both fell into a peaceful drunken sleep.

The next morning Harry and Louis awoke all tangled limbs and smiles.

All five boys ate breakfast together and started to say their good byes, they would all see each other again in a week at Heathrow Airport to find out where they were going and who was going to be their judge. The hugs and good byes were emotional, particularly Harry and Louis who hugged each other hard.

Harry and Louis stayed in touch through text every day. Louis making jokes about Harry's hair and Harry making jokes about how Louis was going to struggle only packing enough for four days.

It was the end of August and the boys all left their homes to go to Heathrow, they had been told they had to meet there at 12 noon. Niall was the first out of everyone to arrive because he had flown in from Ireland but gradually the other contestants in the group category began to arrive too. Harry and Louis had met at the train station and walked up to the gathered contestants together. It was emotional saying hello to everyone again and they were all nervous to learn what was happening next.

At 12 noon a lady stepped up and everyone gathered together to hear what she was going to say. The cameras were also rolling to film their reactions. They were informed that Simon Cowell was the mentor for the groups and that they were heading off to his home in Spain. The One Direction boys cheered and hugged – all excited that Simon Cowell would be their mentor.

They arrived in Spain and saw Simon's mansion. They had their own room with five beds in, all set up for them. It was so exciting. They would be performing their first song the next afternoon and they had decided at the bungalow that they would sing 'Torn' first. They spent some time chilling by the pool with the other groups – all getting to know each other a bit. Then a producer arrived and said they were going to film the first bit, them all meeting Simon.

After filming they then had the chance to eat and mingle with Simon and his team. Simon was pleased with the bands choice of name and said he was excited to hear what the boys could do the next day. After that the 1D boys decided that they should spend some time practising their song so they were confident the next day. Niall played the guitar and they worked on their song for an hour or two before turning in.

The boys had a restless night and woke early. They went down to have some breakfast and decided that they would head down to the beach to try and relax before their performance after lunch. While on the beach Louis hurt his foot pretty badly and had to visit the hospital. The rest of 1D had to wait to see whether they would have to audition without Louis. They practiced the song and it just wasn't the same without the bright crisp voice of Louis adding to the blend of voices.

Just as they had given up hope and decided that they would have to audition as a four piece. Louis was on his way back. All the boys dashed out of the house and ran up to Louis who was limping up the driveway. Harry reached him first and pulled him into a tight hug as the other boys joined them. Harry was so relieved to see Louis was ok. He had been so worried about him while he had been at the hospital.

The boys did their audition and it was good. They felt happy with their effort. They had to wait until the next day to learn whether or not they would be going further.

That night all the contestants were hanging around the pool area and chatting. Louis was limping around and Harry was following him like a lost puppy. Louis then said that he thought he would head to bed. Harry straight away said he would join him as he too was tired. Everyone was in full party mode and when Harry let Liam know that him and Louis were heading off, Liam seemed surprised as thing were just getting started.

Harry followed Louis limping up the large staircase up to their room. Both boys felt slightly apprehensive, as if something unknown was going to happen. When they reached their room Louis slumped onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. Harry closed the door quietly and turned to face Louis. Harry mumbled '_are you going straight to sleep?_'

Louis looked up and asked '_do you want to share for a bit until the others come up?_'

Harry nodded. They both stripped down to their boxers and got into Louis' bed.

Louis got this squiffy feeling in his stomach and couldn't stop the smile on his face when Harry turned off the light and got into the bed. Harry too, couldn't rid the smile off his face . Louis could feel Harry's warmth coming of his body and a curl brushed Louis' bare shoulder making him shiver slightly. They lay facing one another, both seemingly wide awake now. Louis began telling silly stories and making Harry laugh. They could barely see each other through the dark but they could feel each others breath on their faces.

Eventually the boys fell asleep. They were woken up sometime later when the other boys attempted to enter the room quietly. Knocking into things and giggling. Harry and Louis stayed quiet and pretended to be asleep.

Louis and Harry woke before the other boys and managed to spare any awkward questions about why they had slept together.

The next day the one direction boys learned that Simon was going to take them onto the live shows. Each boy was ecstatic and couldn't wait for it all to start.

They were due to move to the x factor contestant house at the end of September but there had been some problems and they had to stay in a hotel first. Harry and Louis shared a room of course, 'like old times'. The boys of 1D started rehearsing as they began to prepare for the live shows. They couldn't believe how things were going and they were all so excited to start the shows.

That night, after saying sleep well to the other boys and some of the other contestants, Harry and Louis made their way to their room. It was their last night in the hotel as they were moving to the contestant's house early the next morning. They began to get ready for bed, removing their day clothing and cleaning their teeth. Harry was sat crossed legged on his bed, just in his boxers while he waited for Louis to finish his teeth in the bathroom. Louis came back into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers also. He paused and looked over at Harry. Harry's torso was soft looking yet there was something so appealing to Louis about it.

'_What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there?_'

Harry smirked and replied '_was waiting for you_'.

Louis laughed and said '_your bed or mine?_'

Harry giggled '_mine I think_'.

The boys snuggled down quietly sighing into each other, tangled comfortably together. Harry suddenly broke the silence '_does Hannah mind you sharing a bed with me?_'

Louis suddenly felt hot, too hot and shifted slightly. Stuttering '_well…um… she…well….I haven't actually spoken to her about it_'.

Harry answered '_oh, well…then…we are friends….so….it's fine anyway_'.

Louis could only nod into the back of Harry's head trying not to breath in Harry's strawberry scent.

This was the first time the boys had spoken about their 'friendship' and neither could find anymore words to discuss it at this time. They both closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

They had a week until the live shows. They moved into the contestant house, their room had two bunk beds and a normal bed. The room was fine just not very big. Harry had one of the upper bunk beds above Zayn and Louis managed to bagsy the single bed because he got their first. The boys began unpacking, except Harry and Louis, who decided that sitting together snuggling on top of Harry's bed was more fun. They were sat, entwined, they could be seen by the others whispering, laughing and touching one another. A sight that the other 1D boys were now used to but the other contestants weren't.

It was Aidan who mentioned something first to Louis and Harry, when they were sat in the living watching TV after a day of rehearsals. Even though there were a couple of big sofa's and bean bags around to sit on, Harry was still practically sat on Louis' lap on an arm chair. Neither boy was paying any attention to the program showing on TV, both were completely absorbed by what the other was whispering.

So Aidan suddenly caught their attention by asking '_what's with you two? You act like a couple of lovesick teenagers around each other_'.

Louis smirked at Harry and politely answered '_well, may be we are_' glancing back at Harry with a large smile which was reciprocated by Harry's heart warming smile back. The boys then resumed the game they were playing before being interrupted.

The live shows came and it was as amazing as the boys thought it would be. They sang Viva La Vida and were praised by the judges. As they came off stage the boys were hugging and grabbing at one another excitedly, not being able to believe what they had just done. Louis grabbed Harry roughly and pulled him to a tight hug and without thinking brushed his lips across Harry's neck. If Harry had noticed then he didn't respond to Louis. In fact Harry had barely been able to contain a shudder at the sensation of Louis' lips against his skin. The boys separated and continued celebrating with the others.

They learned the following day that they were safe and were all so relieved that they would have the chance to do and feel this again the next weekend.

It seemed to go crazy after that, suddenly there were loads of girls everywhere the boys went. They would be waiting outside the house and it was strange. The second week was full of rehearsals and an interview. The boys were so excited about what was happening to them.

During rehearsals Harry suddenly began to feel really sick. Louis had gone back stage to sit with him while the other boys took a break. Harry explained to Louis that he was feeling worried about the performance and that he felt out of control of everything lately. Louis had just held him and comforted him. Harry soon began to feel better, thanks to Louis.

The night before the live show most of the contestants were in the living room watching a film. As per usual Harry and Louis had managed to squeeze into their usual seat and were quietly distracted throughout the film by whispering and laughing with one another, occasionally hiding beneath the blanket. No one else really gave them a second thought and the two boys were certainly unaware of anything else around them.

Louis decided to get up off Harry suddenly and motioned for Harry to follow and the two boys left the room. They went up to the bedroom. Louis remarked '_I need to stretch out, let's lie in my bed for a bit_'. Harry obediently followed him and stripped to get into bed with Louis. They snuggled in for a bit.

Harry decided to ask '_is this weird…like us….doing this….do friends do this?_'

Louis didn't answer at first, thinking and then said '_not sure….I don't mind….feels nice_'. With that the boys soon fell asleep.

When they woke in the morning, it was Liam who commented on them being in bed together and questioning '_is there anything we should know boys?_'

Both Harry and Louis had laughed and Louis had responded blankly '_memos have been sent out, check your pigeon hole_' and turned away. Harry just laughed.

The live show came and they sang their song by Kelly Clarkson. Again the 1D boys were so buzzed and overwhelmed by their performance. They learned the next day that they were safe again. That night all the boys were in a celebratory mood. In fact the whole house was and even though it was midnight when all the contestants arrived back it seemed only right that they celebrated.

Alcohol was flowing as many of the contestants were over 18. However, most of one direction were not. But they did get into the spirit so to speak. In fact because Louis was 18 and able to drink, he carefully snuck some vodka into a glass of coke for Harry. Harry drank it gratefully and soon both boys were light-headed and feeling silly. The rest of one direction soon grew tired and announced they were off to bed.

Harry and Louis were both wide awake and decided to camp out in the den and snuggled down together beneath a blanket. Suddenly the room was really quiet and both boys realised how close their faces were, neither was laughing anymore. Harry suddenly inhaled as he realised he had forgotten to breath but neither boy could move their eyes from one another. Both boys had the same thought, should I kiss him? It was an intense moment which was shattered by a seemingly merry Aidan charging into the room holding what looked like a photograph, closely followed by a very angry looking Matt.

'_Come on, let's go to bed_' Louis sighed and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him to standing. Both boys were very aware that if they hadn't of been interrupted that moment could have ended very differently. Neither were really ready to accept that quite yet though.

The week started for the third show and rehearsals began again in earnest. Louis began receiving copious amounts of carrots, much to everyone's amusement. They had to change their song half way through the week but this seemed to have no affect on their performance. Again the boys successfully got through.

During the following week, Harry had walked into the dressing room to hear Louis on the phone. Louis did not notice him enter and continued his conversation. It was obvious quickly that he was on the phone to Hannah. She hadn't come to the live shows yet and it was clear from their conversation that things were strained between the two. Harry heard Louis apologising for not speaking to her often enough and that she should come down Saturday for the show. Harry had cringed hearing that – he had met Hannah a couple of times, she had seemed nice but for some reason he did not want her to come down. He wanted to spend time with Louis and he wouldn't be able to do that if she was there.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of sniffing. Was Louis crying? Harry came further into the room to see Louis sitting on the floor with his head and hands resting on the sofa. Harry went over and put his arm round him and pressing his face against Louis' head. Harry felt Louis take a shuddering deep breath and he lifted his head up to look at Harry. Harry's heart melted when he saw Louis' red eyes and tear stained pink cheeks.

'_What is going on?_' Harry asked Louis gently.

Louis blinked a couple of times and answered '_Hannah….she thinks we should have a break….until after the competition_' he took a breath and continued '_I don't know how I feel….. I mean I like her so much; she has been there for me, but…. Lately everything is changing so fast_' and then the tears fell again. Harry just wrapped Louis up and held him cooing softly to sooth him.

The following weeks only left the boys closer. Harry just couldn't help wondering whether he was developing feelings for the older boy. He just felt drawn to him and the way he felt when he was close to Louis was the most amazing thing he had experienced in his life. He needed to speak to someone though; he needed to check what this all meant.

Harry decided that Niall would be the best person to speak to as he wouldn't laugh at him. Harry went to the den and Niall was in there alone strumming his guitar. '_Hi mate_' he said as Harry entered and sat on the floor in front of him.

Harry smiled, and then said '_Can I speak to you about something?_'

Niall continued playing and answered '_Course mate_'.

Harry glanced up at the blond haired boy and then looked back at the carpet. Taking a deep breath he began '_What do you think of Louis and me?_' he asked quickly, looking away, feeling a blush enter his cheeks.

Niall smiled and while playing said '_um…well…. I think your're both great_' he answered fast.

Harry grimaced, he realised he would need to ask more, '_no… I mean like, um….like us, as in us, what do you think of us, like as friends, or…_' Harry blushed further and looked back at the carpet.

Niall suddenly stopped playing and giggled '_oh, mate….like you guys…well you spend so much time together…um, like you share the same bed sometimes, you are so like close_' Niall paused and then added thoughtfully '_be careful Harry, if Louis is gay or bi or whatever, he may not be ready for all that, he has a girlfriend remember, you need to figure out what you feel, um…. do you like, like him?_

Harry didn't know how to answer such a direct question, of course he liked Louis. But Niall wasn't asking him that, he was asking Harry if he _liked_ him. And well Harry didn't know if he was ready to say out loud. So he shrugged. Niall sensed that this was all he was going to get so he began playing his guitar again. Harry got up and left the room.

When he reached their bedroom he flopped down onto his bed, burying his head into the pillow and letting out a frustrated moan. He liked Louis and it was now too late.

Harry had been lying that way a few minutes groaning when he heard someone enter the room. It was Louis, he could tell from the bare feet on the floor and then his clear voice sang out '_Harry! There you are, you alright mate?_'

Harry shook his head and groaned again. Why did Louis have to find him like this? He felt the bed dip slightly as Louis climbed up onto the bed and sat down on the end crossing his legs. Harry took a breath and rolled over onto his back, catching Louis' eye. Louis breath hitched when he saw the boy lying in front of him. The sun was coming in through the window and shone across his face, his curls lay messily over his forehead and on the pillow around his head. He was beautiful. Louis mentally shook himself out his daze realising they had been staring at each other for ages.

'_Are you going to tell me what's going on?_' he managed to ask gently.

'_Don't know_' Harry answered.

'_I see_' said Louis, '_in that case the only thing I can do is this_' and he began to tickle the brown haired boy all over, causing Harry to squirm and squeal in laughter. It worked though as when Louis gave him mercy, Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Louis sat up to look at him, admiring the other boy's flushed cheeks and broad dimpled smile.

When Harry suddenly spoke up '_Lou, are things weird between us…..sometimes I feel confused about it_'.

Louis sensing Harry's seriousness dropped his smile – it was weird between them but then it was also amazing – he had never felt so close to another person before, not his own mother or Hannah. Hannah, she was his girlfriend, or at least he hoped he could sort things out with her, they had been speaking all week so….

He felt Harry nudge him waiting for an answer. '_Haz, no it's not weird, you're my best friend and I like being around you the most…. I don't know…._' Louis finished and smiled weakly a Harry. There was an awkward silence and both boys started to giggle. Louis held his hand out and dragged the boy up and they jumped off the bed. Louis wrapped an arm round Harry's shoulders and led him downstairs.

The next weeks passed quickly and it was already week 8. Other contestants had left and the boys were becoming ever more grateful to make it through each time.

Harry and Louis were called to speak to Simon alone. This was unusual. Normally it was the whole band and there was no camera there. They entered his office and there was another lady and man who were part of Simon's management company.

'_Hi boys, thanks for coming, take a seat. It has come to my attention that people are taking about your special 'bromance' and this is something we need to discuss_' both boys listened as Simon continued '_there has been something in the paper about same-sex activity in the house, production staff have commented on your back stage antics and the press will be all over this_'.

Harry and Louis both began to feel rather warm and both were wishing they were somewhere else.

Simon carried on '_now you must understand, you are in a boy band, teenage girls everywhere are wanting you, if you are gay, which is fine, it cannot go any further than this room, if you want to be successful you have to be straight in public, it's harsh but that is how it is. Do you understand?_'

Neither boy spoke for a moment. Then Louis answered '_it's no one's business, I mean, I am sorting things out with my girlfriend, me and Harry are close friends, it's not a problem_'

Harry felt part of him slightly break inside for a moment, before he reminded himself that Louis had a girlfriend, probably didn't like boys and any feelings he had were pointless.

Simon then asked Louis '_sorting things out? Is there a problem between you and Hannah? It is important that the public know you are with a girl_'

'_We are going to sort it out, I hope_' Louis replied quietly.

'_I was going to suggest that Harry went home for a couple of days to give you two space from one another, but Louis may be it would be better for you to go home, get things back on track with Hannah_' Simon turned to the woman behind him '_please get this arranged, it is essential that no one find out about this_'.

As Harry and Louis left the building to return to the rehearsals, they were both quiet and reflective. They got into the car for the ride over. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's hand and the boys smiled at each other.

So Louis left and the other boys spent the time rehearsing until Louis returned the following evening. Louis told all the boys how he had managed to patch things up with Hannah and that she understood better how he was focusing on his career right now. Also, that Hannah would be coming with his mum to the next live show on Saturday to see them perform.

Harry felt a strange jealous feeling in his chest as he sat there frowning. Niall noticed and gave Harry a 'thumbs up'. Harry just smiled, stood and left the room. Louis noticed Harry leave suddenly and paused for a moment, then followed. He saw Harry slipping out the back door and outside. It was dark and freezing and Harry was only wearing a T-shirt so Louis grabbed a hoody that was on the side as he too slipped out the door after him.

As he stepped outside he saw Harry standing on the edge of the patio area looking up at the night sky. His arms tightly wrapped around him.

'_Thought you might need this, its freezing tonight_' Louis spoke out, his breath floating in the air.

Harry whipped around; he hadn't heard Louis come outside. He smiled and took the hoody and put it on. It was clearly not his as it was tight on him and bright pink.

'_Things ok?_' Louis asked.

Harry couldn't find the words to speak, he shrugged. They both stood there in awkward silence for a moment, both looking at their feet.

'_Look I'm sorry for not telling you about Hannah…er….I had to sort things out, you know, like what Simon said….it looks better, I mean Harry, it doesn't change anything with us…like…..Haz it's still you, you know, nothing changes that, you are my friend, my best friend….um…..I have never been closer to anyone, it drives me crazy, even seeing you breath, or flick your hair, but I have to be with Hannah….._' It came out garbled and muddled and Louis' voice almost broke towards the end. Louis couldn't look Harry in the eyes at all.

Harry was watching Louis intently, trying to decide whether to speak. He took a deep breath and '_Lou, I know, it's hard, I feel close to you too, I don't want anything to change….um….please don't change….._' Harry suddenly stopped and felt his was going to cry. Why did he have to cry? It was too late, he was crying, could this get any worse.

Harry then felt arms wrap round him tightly. He sighed into the hug and they stood their holding each other tightly in the cold, dark night. Harry then felt a gentle kiss to his neck which surprised him but it made sense to return the gesture. He gently kissed Louis back on his neck too, just by his ear. Both boys sighed further into the hug. Louis pulled away first and said they should return to the warm and go to bed. They didn't share, even though they wanted too, but thought it best not too.

Even though neither boy could admit to each other completely, they both knew now that their feelings for one another were more than just best friends; it ran deeper than that now. Louis was beginning to accept that may be these feelings were more complicated than he could quite work out. Harry enthralled him, like no one had before and he made him feel alive.

The live show arrived and Harry was polite to Hannah. He couldn't watch as the two hang off each other and had to leave the group to it. It was a great show and they were all buzzing. Hannah and Jay didn't stay for the Sunday night final as they had to be back home. Harry was relieved that Hannah had gone so he could relax.

They managed to make it to week 9, the semi-finals, they could not believe it. All their hard work was paying off. Simon was pleased with them and they were developing a real fan base too. Rehearsals were tough as the boys of 1D wanted to get their performances perfect.

When they learned they had got through to the finals on the Sunday the boys could not believe it. Louis and Harry were so wired they decided not to go to bed straight away. The remaining contestants gradually disappeared to bed leaving Harry and Louis alone sitting on the sofa beneath a blanket.

The boys were so close that nearly every part of their body was touching. There was a sense of anticipation in the air that both boys could feel. Their faces just centimetres apart and eyes staring into each others. It was an intense moment, yet irresistible. Neither made the first move but before they both knew it, their lips were touching ever so gently. But it was Louis who moved his lips first to develop the kiss.

Harry couldn't breath or move, his chest was tight with something he couldn't describe with words. But before long they seemed to be kissing one another and it was incredible.

Louis gently pushed Harry back while they were kissing until the two boys were lying flatter along the sofa, hidden from view by the back of the sofa and blanket but this change of position allowed the kiss to deepen. When they broke apart for much needed oxygen the boys shyly giggled and looked at one another.

'_Well, that was new_' Louis said humorously.

'_Yeah_' Harry agreed '_it won't be weird now, will it?_' he asked.

'_Don't think so, we are friends who kissed now, tis all, no need to change anything, no one needs to know, they wouldn't understand_' Louis muttered quietly.

'_What about Hannah? She might not like it?_' Harry suddenly said and immediately wished he could have taken it back. He felt Louis shift stiffly above him.

'_May be not, but we're friends so it will be fine_' he said even quieter than before.

The boys snuggled up and ended up falling asleep on the sofa wrapped up together, only woken when someone came down to put the kettle on.

So they got to the final. It was epic and the boys couldn't believe it. They were filmed during this week visiting each other's families and home towns. They played a couple of shows and it was too good to be true. Unfortunately Niall couldn't get home because the weather was too bad but each of the other boys were able to experience this.

When the boys arrived at Harry's it was really special. In many ways it was where everything had started for them. Louis had hugged Ann tightly and she had welcomed him as her other son. Harry had just smiled at both of them.

Well we know what happened in the final, the 1D boys performed fantastically but for whatever reason it wasn't enough and they left the competition as third. It was a strange tearful come down that night as they went back to house knowing it would be their last night together. They knew it wasn't the end of One Direction, they were due in Simon's office at midday on Tuesday to sign new contracts, but still, it felt harsh.

Louis and Harry sank into their usual spot cradling cups of tea and the other boys dotted themselves around the rest of the room. Matt and Rebecca sensed the boys needed space and went to their rooms to get some much needed rest.

The 1D boys spent some time joking and reminiscing about their experiences. It seemed like a good way to end things. The other three boys decided to head to bed as Louis explained that him and Harry were going to have another cup of tea first and then they would be up too.

Once Harry and Louis found themselves alone they smiled shyly at one another.

'_So….._' Harry said breaking the silence. Louis chuckled quietly and glanced up at Harry and licked his lips. That was the only sign Harry needed as he launched himself onto Louis. Their lips met messily and they shared a long passionate kiss. It was different from last time; it was less inhibited and almost desperate. May be it was the emotions of that night or may be it was something deeper.

Harry was straddling Louis now and their bodies began to press together closely. Harry found his crotch was pressing against Louis' and it felt so so good. What was he thinking? He was getting hard, this couldn't be right, kissing a guy was one thing, but this was Louis. It was too much and he pulled away gasping for air and running his hands through his hair as he leant backwards and away from Louis, sitting on his hunches looking down at Louis lying beneath him.

Louis blinked – he looked up and felt slightly shocked. He felt cold and he missed the warmth and comfort of Harry's body. He tried to read Harry's face, he was frowning, had things gone too far? No, it was too good, he only wanted more.

'_Lou…_' Harry gasped, almost a moan. '_You don't get it_' he continued '_this is driving me crazy… I feel things when I'm with you…..my body feels things…arh…_' Harry hid his face in his hands embarrassed by his sudden honesty.

Louis reached up gently moved his hands from Harry's face. '_It's ok_' he said quietly '_I do too, but I want to work it out with you_' Louis smiled. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, '_There is something I haven't told you before, or anyone really_' he said even quieter _'I have kissed a couple of guys before too…_' he paused to look at Harry '_sorry I never told you, it was complicated_'.

Harry was clearly shocked and didn't know how to respond so he just stared down at the boy beneath him.

'_Haz don't look like that…._' Louis said to break the silence.

Harry smiled and then started laughing, Louis soon joined in, as both boys quickly entered into hysterics.

'_I think therefore, may be we should see what this is then, but Hannah, is it fair on her?_' Harry spoke first.

'_I don't want to hurt her, I'll make her break it off with me, it'll be fine, we won't do anything serious, just take it slow and see what happens…. we may have to think about the other boys though…._' Louis said thoughtfully.

'_No, we can't tell anyone, not yet_' Harry answered suddenly, much to Louis surprise.

'_Ok, now where were we…?_' Louis said cheekily.

With that Harry laid back down around Louis and their lips met lustfully. Their breathing increased and they relaxed into what can only be described as a snog. It was wet and tongues seemed to be all over their mouths. Louis pulled away and began to kiss Harry's neck, to which Harry moaned softly at the soft sensation and the sound of Louis' breath in his ear.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Niall, who had come downstairs. Luckily because of the angle of the sofa Niall couldn't see what they were doing. Both moved apart and looked over the sofa towards Niall. Niall smiled '_you two still up then, I can't sleep, was going to play fifa but if you two want to be alone…_' he said with a gentle humour in his voice.

Louis answered quietly '_was thinking we should go to bed as we were falling asleep anyway_'.

Harry smiled and slowly got up bringing Louis with him. They left Niall in the living room. On the way up Harry hissed quietly '_that was close, we need to be more careful_'. The boys went to bed, separately but both thinking of one another and the moment they had shared.

On Tuesday they signed their contract with Simon which meant they were going to make an album and do a headline tour across the UK and Ireland.

They were told to go home until the new year and that rehearsals would start for the X-Factor Live shows and that they were going to visit Sweden to record a couple of possible songs for the album. Things were moving fast but it was beyond exciting.

Harry and Louis knew it wasn't going to be 'home'; home now was only when they were together. And being back with their families just wasn't the same without each other.

Louis and Harry managed to arrange to spend sometime with each other during the two and half week holiday they had. It meant that their families got to get to know each other better too. Harry didn't see Louis on his birthday or Christmas day but both families got together on Boxing Day at Harry's.

In January the boys started recording some songs in Sweden. Harry and Louis obviously spent that time together, sharing a hotel room and sneaking kisses when they could. Harry had been listening to some new music and one song called 'Home' really resonated with his feelings at the time and he decided to send a tweet;

_We laugh until we think we'll die,Barefoot on a summer night..Nothin' new is sweeter than with you :D night .x_

He knew Louis would see it and this pleased him.

The X-Factor Live Tour…..

The X-Factor tour was amazing. They performed the songs from the show to screaming girls each night. Louis and Harry also began to spend more time alone as they were staying in hotels or on a tour bus.

The live show in Manchester was awesome and the crowd were loud. Louis and Harry had been winding each other up throughout the performance. Louis had been flirting with Harry, pretending his microphone was his dick and Harry had returned this by whispering naughty things in Louis' ear. So by the time they came off stage the two boys were desperate for some alone time.

The boys entered their dressing room and Harry couldn't take his eyes off Louis. They had to wait at the venue until Rebecca and Matt had performed their sets so they knew they had time to chill out. Niall and Liam were loading a game on the x-box and Zayn was on his phone. Louis was sitting next to Zayn on the sofa and Harry was leaning against a sink. Louis then spoke up,

'_Haz?_' he said loudly, catching everyone's attention, they were all listening now.

'_Can we go for a wonder?_' Louis continued with a subtle smirk on his face.

Harry nodded and Louis got up leaving the others with Harry following behind. The boys were used to Louis and Harry going off together, it was becoming very regular.

When they reached the hall way, Louis breathed in Harry's ear '_we need somewhere quiet…_'

'_What about in there?_' Harry muttered as they passed a door with a broom cupboard sign on it.

'_Perfect_' Louis answered, and glancing around and seeing no one, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the room. They got the light on and it was larger than they first thought. It had shelves with cleaning equipment on, mops and buckets and such.

The next moment both boys were suddenly locked into a deep passionate kiss. Harry had managed to push Louis up against the door and they groaned into it. They knew it was wrong to be secretly doing this but at the same time they couldn't resist.

They broke from their kiss, when they heard Zayn's voice outside. He was on the phone probably to his mum and was having quite a heated discussion with her by the sounds of it. Harry opened his mouth, and Louis immediately put his hand over the boy's lips and warned him to stay quiet. They waited and heard Zayn finish his call and walk away.

'_We should go back_' whispered Louis.

Harry smiled '_One more minute…. then we'll go….. make sure the coast is clear_'

With that their lips met once more. A while later the two boys returned to the dressing room and back to the boys.

'_You were ages_' Niall murmured when the boys returned, '_people will start talking…_'

Harry and Louis laughed and squeezed onto the sofa to watch the boy's game of football.

This went on pretty much the same during the duration of the tour. There were some other close calls. One on the tour bus when Liam was looking for is i-pod and pulled back the curtain to Harry's bunk revealing both boys snuggled in it. But Harry and Louis just grew closer and their feelings developed further.

A few months later…..

They had recorded their album, finished the x-factor live tour and filmed two music videos. The months had passed fast and all of the one direction boys had only grown closer. Especially Harry and Louis. Louis had ended his relationship with Hannah in May, much to the disappointment of their management company. They had managed to delay the news coming to press until July.

Harry and Louis had been slowly developing their relationship and exploring their feelings for one another. They had managed to keep it quiet and no one had any idea about the secret kisses they shared in private or the fact they shared a bed whenever the chance presented itself.

It was mid July 2011 and the boys learned that they were going to move into the apartment complex owned by the record company. There were six separate apartments and all kinds of previous groups and stars had lived there before them. It was luxurious and the boys couldn't believe that this would be their home.

Zayn, Liam and Niall all chose to have their own apartments, while Harry and Louis chose to share.

Moving in day was unbelievable. All the boys families came down to see the apartments and they managed to all meet for a late lunch after all the boys belongings had been unloaded. Even Niall's mother had come over from Ireland to warmly wish the boys into their new homes.

After lunch, the round of goodbyes began; Harry's mother and sister tightly hugged Louis and then Harry and wished them luck. Then Harry's mother went over and hugged Louis' mother too. It was emotional and special.

Then suddenly Harry and Louis were plunged into silence, on their own for the first time that day. They had managed to convince the other boys that they were going to unpack and then have an early night and that they should meet the next day for breakfast before leaving for the photo shoot.

There was an air of anticipation, in the past months the boys had been kissing obsessively and secretly as often they could. What had started as something small, the odd random kiss here and there, gradually became more and more frequent. Both boys craved the moment when they were alone so they could indulge in this feeling they were creating between them. And it was this feeling that had caused Louis to finally end things with Hannah. The feelings he was developing were now more than friendship and they both certain of this now, even though neither had properly spoken about it with the other yet.

So there they were, alone and in their own place.

'_So, um….what now?_' Harry spoke in a hushed gravely tone that instantly caught Louis' attention. The way Harry said things sometimes just made him go weak and this was one of those moments. Louis walked over and grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the living room and in that movement their lips met as they fell onto the sofa.

The kiss was lustful as they so often were lately. Louis had moaned when Harry had gently sucked on his lip and the heat was increasing between the boys. The kissing began to deepen and when Louis had pulled away to get his breath back, Harry had groaned at the lack of contact. Harry then began to gently kiss Louis neck, chin and ear, much to the other boys delight. Harry had shifted slightly so Louis was lying beneath him and their legs were slotted between each other.

It was Louis who noticed their arousals first and took the bold move to push their groins together. He moved his hand over to Harry's hip and pushed it down towards him. They both let out a moan as the sensation felt so good.

Harry began to grind down into Louis' movements and they began to find a rhythm. Neither boy could bring themselves to look into each others eyes, they both focused on the other's breathing which was gradually becoming more ragged. It was clear that this was not going to last long as the boys breathing increased and increased.

Louis suddenly said breathily '_Haz…I'm gonna…_' either Louis didn't say anymore or it got lost somewhere in the breaths and quiet moans that were coming out of both boys mouths. Hearing Louis stutter this brought Harry to the edge as well and both boys felt the warming delicious feelings of their orgasms as they came in their clothes.

After, both boys red faced and slightly sweaty giggled and smiled quietly as they held each other.

'_Well that was different_' Louis muttered.

Harry blinked up at Louis and smiled, biting his lip before he finally said almost inaudibly_ 'never done that with a guy before, but I think…um…. I like that with you, if that makes sense?_'

'_I know what you mean Haz I feel the same, shall we clean up and then we can have tea?_' Louis had said warmly.

Their first single was due out in September so August was spent in London, rehearsing, at photo shoots or interviews. Their schedule was light which meant they had time to do things they wanted. Louis and Harry spent as much time as they could together without arousing suspicion as their relationship developed both physically and emotionally.

Simon called Louis to his office some time in the first week of August. Harry had fussed over Louis about going alone but Louis had insisted that it was fine and that he really had no idea what it was about. Harry had said that it was about them, their thing and that it was not right that he wouldn't be there. Louis had smiled and said that may be it was something else and not to worry.

Louis arrived on time and stepped into Simon's office.

'_Take a seat_' Simon said politely.

Louis sat and glanced around the room, noticing the familiar faces of Simon's immediate team.

'_Louis, thanks for coming, now I won't beat around the bush, we have been discussing the up coming single and album release and some of the press around you. There are still mutterings regarding your sexuality which we need to put an end to_' Simon spoke matter of factly.

'_So we have decided that you will have a girlfriend and her name will be Eleanor. I think you'll like her. All you have to do is be seen together, may be hold hands or put your arm round her for the camera's, you understand?_' Simon explained smiling at Louis.

Louis couldn't say anything at first, he was in shock, had he just heard this man correctly?

'_What, you are giving me a beard?_' Louis finally said.

Simon smiled '_well some call it that; it is to let people know that you are not gay which means that ultimately you are obtainable to the girl fans. You and Liam will both have girlfriends. Right, something will be set up soon. But remember be discreet with who you tell about this, it will be in your contract, so it must be believable otherwise there will be contractual consequences, understand?_'

Louis nodded and after signing a piece of paper he was escorted to the waiting car and driven back to his apartment.

When he stepped back inside the apartment, all the boys were in the living room, Niall was strumming his guitar while Liam and Zayn played football.

Harry got up and walked over to Louis, he could sense immediately that something was not right with him. '_Tea?_' he asked and Louis had nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

'_Didn't go well then…_' Harry said, as he watched Louis sit at the breakfast bar, he was definitely a funny colour and looked sweaty. Just as he had sat, Louis suddenly jumped up clasping his hand over his mouth and dashed out of the kitchen past the boys in the living room and into the downstairs toilet. Harry presumed to throw up, so instead of tea, he poured him a glass of water.

Harry walked into the living room and spoke calmly '_guys, Louis' ill, I think it may be best you leave now, I'll text you later, may be we can hang out this evening?_'

As the boys left, Harry walked over to the bathroom and gently wrapped his knuckles on the door '_Lou…_' he called softly. There was no answer so Harry slowly pushed the door open and stepped in.

Louis was slumped over the toilet, he had recently been crying and the room smelt slightly of vomit.

'_Oh Lou, what happened?_' Harry purred and squatted down beside him placing the glass of water on the floor and gently rubbing Louis' back. Louis looked over at him and as soon as their eyes met Louis started crying again. Harry's heart broke seeing the pain in Louis' face and so he grabbed him and held him firmly as Louis sobbed into his shoulder.

Once Louis had calmed, he washed his face and cleaned his teeth, they left the bathroom and went and sat in the living room. Harry held Louis tight as he explained what Simon had told him. Louis managed to get it all out without breaking down again. Harry's initial response was one of anger but seeing Louis' face made it melt away.

The both sighed and Harry kissed Louis gently on the lips '_may be it will fine, she might be cool and it will definitely stop anyone suspecting anything between us_'.

Louis smiled and nodded and kissed Harry. As usual the kiss sparked the usual electricity and it quickly became more urgent. Louis pushed Harry back against the sofa and began to straddle him. He wanted to show Harry how grateful he was for making him feel better. Louis deepened the kiss and then took it away from Harry's mouth to his jaw and down his neck. Harry writhed at the sensation and bit his lip to stop from moaning out loud.

Louis began to run his hand beneath Harry's shirt and felt the muscles on Harry's stomach tense at his touch. Louis was hard now and he could feel that Harry was too. '_Can I take it off…?_' Louis gasped. He knew this was a new line he was crossing but it felt right. Harry nodded and his breath hitched as Louis helped him wriggle out of it.

Harry then pulled at the corner of Louis' shirt and Louis then swiftly removed it discarding it somewhere on the floor. Now they were both topless, Harry ran both his hands up Louis' stomach causing the older boy to moan with the delicious new sensation.

Louis bent down and their chests touched causing electricity to soar through both their bodies. Their lips met once again and they kissed passionately.

Harry spoke '_should we take our trousers off, mine are so tight_' he gasped, with, in Louis' opinion, the dirtiest smirk on his face. Louis nodded and he moved off Harry undoing his trousers, when suddenly Harry's hand moved his out of the way and undid the zip for him. Louis smiled and began to wriggle out of his tight jeans. Harry did the same thing and Louis then realised that Harry had no boxers on – '_commando?_' Louis laughed '_should have known_' he snorted. Harry smirked. With that Louis removed his boxers so they were both completely naked.

Louis was suddenly aware that they were both naked, in their living room, with hard-ons '_may be we should go to my room_'. With that Louis grabbed Harry's hand and the pair quickly left the living room passionately kissing down the hall way until they entered Louis' room.

They scrambled onto the bed without loosing contact of their lips, arms tangling around one another and wrestling slightly before they found a comfortable position.

Both Harry and Louis had kissed a guy before but anything more was new. Both boys were nervous so they were content to kiss in their nakedness as this was a new experience in itself. But there was a nagging feeling for both that they wanted more but embarrassment meant neither dared to voice it just yet.

As usual it was Louis who spoke first attempting to make light of the situation '_so…well…._' He gasped as he pulled away from Harry for a moment '_I think I'm going to touch you now….._'

Harry had just smirked back and then his breath had staggered as Louis gently gripped his hard-on. Louis didn't move his hand to start with but then he slowly began to move his hand, this action caused him to knock against his own hard-on and instinctively he managed to get a partial grasp of both, rubbing them together. Both boys groaned at this new sensation, almost salivating at the feeling of both their cocks moving together. Louis began to increase the pace and the tightness of his grip.

The boys breathing increased also and Harry, now breathless kissed Louis and moaned into his mouth as the familiar warm feeling began to move through his body. Louis suddenly sensed that Harry was close and he too began to allow the orgasm to begin to spread across his own body. Suddenly Harry broke the kiss and a noise that was somewhere between a groan and cry left his mouth as he began to come. A moment later Louis joined him and their come mixed on Louis' hand and on each other stomachs.

Louis let go and both boys began to kiss desperately, Harry was thankful for this new sensation that his body had experienced. Louis was thankful to Harry, for, well, being him and just knowing how to make him feel better. After they had finished kissing every bit of skin their mouths could reach while tangled together they lay side by side looking at one another.

'_I think we may need to talk_' Harry said softly '_about us, this, the boys um…._' Harry stopped speaking, blinking at Louis, trying to read his face.

Louis nodded and looked down for a moment '_yeah, guess so…_,_ but I don't think we need to call it anything, I mean, Haz you know I how I feel about you, you are my everything, you make me feel like I'm home when we're together…_ '

Harry smiled '_fine, we won't give it a label; I feel the same about you too…._'

With that the boys snuggled in together, naked and warm – neither meaning to fall asleep but sleep found them.

Over the following days Harry and Louis spent more naked moments together exploring the new sensations that their bodies were showing them.

One afternoon they arrived home from rehearsals, the sexual tension had been building all day. They managed to see off the other boys saying they wanted to shower and chill for a bit before meeting later for food.

As they entered the flat, the boys were all over one another. They bounced through the door but they neglected to shut it properly. The kissing increased in passion and they managed to get to the sofa before clothes were being stripped off. Harry managed to get naked in record time and then he helped Louis do the same.

Suddenly the boys heard a sharp in take of breath followed by '_oh god, shit, sorry… I um… I'll come back later…._'

Both boys froze, and looked over to see the back of Liam leaving the flat very fast.

'_Oh shit..._' Louis said but couldn't hold back a giggle, and then suddenly both boys were in hysterics, Harry hiding his face in Louis' shoulder.

'_Guess we should go after him really…_' Harry suggested.

'_But I need you…_' Louis whined. Harry pecked him on the nose and got up off him to retrieve his clothes which were scatted by the sofa. Louis sighed and went to put his clothes on too.

Harry went over to Louis who had finished putting his shoes on and reached his hand out and pulled Louis up to standing.

'_What should we tell him?_' Harry mumbled quietly.

Louis thought for a moment '_we tell him we are best friends and that we do stuff together sometimes… oh and that everything is fine and that we are happy..._'

Harry smiled and squeezed his arm '_sounds good to me, lets get it over with and then we can get back to, you know…_' wiggling his eyebrows.

They knocked on Liam's door, both hardly daring to breath and they waited. They heard Liam behind the door, probably checking his peep hole to see who it was. The door then opened slowly and Liam stood there looking uncomfortable, '_Better come in then_' he said with a serious tone.

They entered and Liam went into the kitchen, the flat had the same layout as Louis and Harry's. Liam went and filled the kettle and went to put it on. Louis was the first to speak,

'_Look Liam, what you saw, I think we need to explain_' Louis said quietly '_I mean, me and Harry, like, we are best friends…_' he trailed off.

Next it was Liam's turn, he wasn't cross but he was stern '_how long has this been going on for?_'

Harry glanced at Louis and then took a breath '_um…well for a while, but nothing more serious until recently…like um, in x-factor we were close man, you know that, our friendship was always different…um_'

'_You should have said something guys, this has an affect on all of us, the band, the fans, management…_' Liam said firmly, shaking his head.

'_Well, funny you should mention management, they don't know by the way_' Louis added quickly '_but they are giving me a fake girlfriend so people don't think I'm gay_'.

Harry and Louis smiled at one another. Harry took Louis' hand and his thumb stroked over Louis' hand.

'_So…. you guys are friends, but you do stuff, that I don't want to know about, so are you gay now?_' Liam asked finally.

Louis smiled '_Not sure mate to be honest, we like each other, but not just any guy, we are not labelling things at the moment_'

Liam appeared to be thinking so Harry added '_we are happy, like really happy, we promise this won't get weird, if it does, we'll stop, it doesn't have to ruin things, we will keep it private…..um, I guess we should tell the others too though_?' Harry looked over at Louis who nodded.

Liam called Zayn and then Niall and asked them to join them in his apartment.

When they were finally altogether, Louis and Harry explained what had been going on – Niall and Zayn seemed to find the whole thing highly hilarious and Niall announced that he had suspected something for ages. Particularly as throughout the tour they had often found Louis and Harry were missing together and then how five minutes later, the pair would show up looking sheepish and slightly red faced!

Now the whole of one direction knew about them and the 'beard', things were somehow easier. They made the decision to keep it private, so that didn't change, except now they were comfortable to may be hold each others hand, or glance a little longer, or brush the other's knee for example. The other boys didn't appear to mind, or at least they never said as much.

One afternoon after a photo shoot, both boys found themselves naked and kissing in Harry's room. It was a warm day and the tension had been building between them to the point where Niall had even said they should '_get a room_'.

Louis had gasped between kisses that he wanted Harry's mouth on him and that he wanted his mouth on Harry. This was something they had not tried yet. Harry had nodded and managed to manoeuvre himself into a '69' position and had muttered '_like this, will this work?_'

With that, both boys had taken the other in their mouth and hesitantly began to swirl their tongues around and gently suck. It was hard for them to concentrate as the sensations the other was causing them was mind blowing. Neither lasted long, Harry came first and then Louis had followed after feeling the pleasure that Harry had experienced. Both agreed afterwards that this was definitely something they wanted to explore more and develop their skills in. Although, Louis had said that Harry was a natural because he had the perfect blow job shaped mouth.

Their relationship was developing fast and both boys knew by now that their feelings for the other were serious. They just weren't quite ready to share it. But also the physical expression of their relationship was developing fast too. Harry had spoken first saying that he would like to have sex with Louis, but that he was nervous about how much it would hurt. Louis had said that may be they should just try and that he was more than happy to go first.

Well Harry did go first and it hurt but '_oh my fucking god…_' Harry had gasped; sweat covering his face and body, his hair stuck to his forehead and his face flushed. His come slick on his stomach as he lay there trying to get his breath back.

'_Are you ok?_' Louis asked breathlessly as he gently pulled out of Harry and removed the lube covered condom. He too was flushed and sweaty.

'_Oh Lou that is by far the most amazing thing I have ever experienced…you need to try it next…._' Harry spoke up, still out of breath and smiling the largest broadest smile Louis had ever seen.

Louis slumped down next to Harry on the bed and gently kissed Harry's shoulder '_next, huh…I can't wait…_' Louis said with a smile.

So, Louis and Harry decided that Leeds festival was on the cards as they would be free over the bank holiday weekend. They also had the feeling that this would be the last time they would be able to go somewhere as relative unknowns and be themselves.

Leeds was amazing for the boys. They were recognised by a few people but mostly they were able to spend time with their friends and enjoy just being close. They were able to share a tent which meant they had some kind of privacy and both had further chances to try the new physical sensations they had been experiencing. They saw bands, mostly courtesy of Harry's knowledge such as Two Door Cinema Club, Rise Against, The Vaccines, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros and Ed Sheeran to name a few of the stand out acts they saw.

It was also during this festival that both boys decided that they were in love with their best friend, but neither were quite ready to share this with the other.

The rest of One Direction had had time to get used to the idea of Harry and Louis being more than friends. In fact the other boys began to enjoy the fact that there was this secret relationship within the band that no one knew about. They took pleasure in making jokes whenever they could and gently teasing the boys when they acted too 'boyfriendy'.

It was September that everything began to kick off again. First they started a huge PA run of interviews and photo shoots. Then on the 11 September 2011 they released their first single. The boys were too excited and couldn't believe that in less than a year they had had their first single released.

A couple of days after the single was released the boys were given the day off and only had to film an interview in the evening. Harry and Louis woke late in the morning, together in their bed and Harry had then made them brunch as he often did. As Harry was cooking eggs Louis sat at the table watching.

'_Harry?_' Louis said suddenly.

'_uhmm…_' Harry responded not looking around, concentrating on cooking.

'_Haz, I have to be seen with Eleanor tomorrow_' Louis said quietly '_I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure how….Simon called me last week_'

Harry froze for a moment and slowly turned round, spatula in hand '_no, it's fine Louis, this is what we need to do, um….and anyway she's cool….you'll have a good time with her_'

Louis watched him closely; the glow that Harry had woken with had gone.

'_Haz…_' Louis said rising out of his chair and going over to Harry and holding him tightly. The boys sank into their hug. Louis gently kissed Harry's neck and with an in-breath said the words '_I love you…_' into Harry's ear.

All Harry could do was smile, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even breath – he desperately wanted to say the same thing back but he wasn't sure if Louis meant it as may be it was said in the heat of the moment. Louis suddenly let go and avoiding eye contact moved out of the kitchen and a few moments later Harry heard the front door close. Shit Harry thought.

Louis was suddenly embarrassed or something – he wasn't sure what it was, he just needed to be on his own. He took his car and drove to the gym hoping that this would distract him for a couple of hours while he decided what to do.

All Harry could do was wait back in the apartment. He ignored some of the calls he got from the other boys. Niall was the most persistent and eventually decided to just go round to Harry and Louis' apartment and risk intruding in their love nest. All he found was an anxious looking Harry.

Harry had thought that it was Louis coming back to talk when he saw Niall.

Niall immediately knew something was wrong and asked Harry about it. Harry explained what had happened that morning and that Louis had left nearly three hours ago and was not answering his phone.

'_Niall, I should have said something, now he thinks I don't love him, but I do, oh my god I do, I have never felt like this about anyone in my life, I messed up Niall, what if he never speaks to me again_' Harry said with barely a breath.

Niall smiled and said '_Harry, it will be fine, Louis will be back soon and you guys can talk and make up and it will all be fine_'

Niall took his phone out; as Louis wasn't responding to his calls or texts then he would send a tweet directly to Louis instead and hope that this flushed him out.

Niall's phone rang about five minutes later and it was Louis, '_where you been, I'm with Harry_' said Niall carefully. Harry looked up and waved his arms wanting Niall to the pass the phone. Niall shook is head and walked away turning his back on Harry for a moment. Then Harry heard Niall ending the call.

'_He's coming home Harry_' Niall said simply '_I'll see you later, he won't be long_' and with that Niall left the apartment and left Harry waiting alone.

Louis arrived back and he slowly walked into the living room seeing Harry standing in the middle of the room. Both boys began to speak at once, and then they both blushed and smiled.

'_Let me go first Haz…_' Louis said '_I need to explain, what I said to you earlier…um… well I meant it, you know…I….._'

'_Love you_' Harry finished the sentence '_I love you_' he repeated smiling broadly from ear to ear.

Both boys began laughing and went towards one another. They held each other tightly, Louis muttering those three words quietly into Harry's ear as they sighed into their hug. They moved apart slightly and their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss.

They consummated their new revelations to one another in the bedroom. It was Louis' turn to experience Harry inside him. Louis had come violently all over the sheets and Harry had gently pulled out of him with a satisfied smirk on his face, slapping Louis arse which was still pointed towards him.

'_Ow_' Louis said with humour in his voice '_that hurt!_'

Harry chuckled. They lay back on the bed.

'_I love you so much it hurts sometimes, I am me when I'm with you, you let me, be me_' Harry muttered softly.

Louis smiled 'E_verything feels right and safe and I love you too with all my heart_'

Both boys snuggled into one another and soon fell into a warm comfortable sleep. They were home with one another and felt that no matter what the future held for them, they would be fine as long as they had each other.

36


End file.
